Dual Nature
by LotornoMiko
Summary: Sabbath Romelle fic where Sabbaths fights against his Drule nature especially where Romelle is concerned. Has nothing to do with Songbird or Pride and Resentments.
1. Chapter 1

Standard Disclaimer Time! I do not own Voltron or Romelle. That honor belongs to World Event Productions. I do however own Sabbath, as he is my own creation. I make no money off of this story. This is done purely for entertainment purposes.

-Michelle

He's not like other Drules, Sabbath's always been a little strange, a little different. Almost as though he is quick to embrace the human side of his heritage, to allow it to poison and weaken him. But Sabbath has never seen it as a true weakness. He has what other Drules lack, being a little too good, a little too kind for the race. He can respect the human part of him, embrace it for the perspective it gives him. But Sabbath can never completely drown out the voice of his Drule side.

That voice speaks louder when he is near HER. The hissed out whispers gaining strength, telling him things. Trying to compel him to give in to a Drule male's need to master and dominate. The urges his mate inspires inside, it tells Sabbath to take hold of her. To kiss and lick, bite and bleed. To taste her.

Resisting, Sabbath tastes her in other ways. Marks her in ways that won't put pain and fear in Romelle's eyes. He's always been gentle with her, not only respectful but downright worshipful of his mate. He adores Romelle, loves her with every fiber of his being. But always the voice whispers, trying to get him to betray his vows. The vows he made to his all too human mother, Sabbath learning to respect and care for the treasure that is a woman at her hands.

He especially treasures the woman that is HIS, Romelle his precious other half. His beautiful wife, her small, delicate form holding a vibrant, fiery spirit. Like a moth to a flame, he is drawn to that spirit, all the while knowing any other Drule would crush it in an attempt to master Romelle. Not Sabbath! He cherishes Romelle and her fire too much, and though the Drule in him screams to possess her fully, Sabbath holds back.

The Drule in him is not always so easy to contain. Romelle can easily arouse it and Sabbath with just a look. Those times when Romelle's eyes go dark blue with an inviting warmth, it's all Sabbath can do to keep in control. To keep from ripping off every shred of clothing she wears, and pinning Romelle underneath him. Restraint colors even the way he holds her, Sabbath careful not to leave the bruising imprints of where he gripped her. And when he sinks inside her, Sabbath can never fully let go, fearing the Drule, fearing the damage he would do if caught in the grips of a Drule's mating frenzy.

Romelle doesn't understand the struggle within him. She can't! Not with the way she tests him. It's not just the desire she arouses inside him, there are other things. Moments when he catches her being a little to attentive to other men. The Drule and the human both HATE that, a rage filling him that could be best described as murderous. But not towards her, but the men she dares talk to. The men who Romelle might linger her fingers on their arms, press in a little too close, or even smile at. That is when the voice becomes the loudest, making Sabbath aware of the savage nature of the Drules. Reminding him that he is a barbarian at heart, and no amount of childhood promises can keep the Drule away forever.

It is those times he fears for Romelle. Fears for himself too. Fears the irreparable damage he will do. Romelle refuses to acknowledge the danger, to recognize that her gentle lover is still a Drule. She insists he's different, that he's nothing like Lotor, or Ryder, or even Cossack. Romelle has experienced the behavior of a true Drule, seen the way the others acts with women and men both. She believes Sabbath an exception to the rule, and perhaps that is why she continues to push her luck.

Sabbath worries for the day Romelle will go too far. The day she will unleash the Drule inside him. He knows it's coming, can't stop it anymore than he can get Romelle to correct her behavior. He's all but assured his beautiful girl will leave him once it happens. And then? Then Sabbath will die, by his own hands if his broken heart doesn't kill him first.

To Be Continued...Maybe...

This is all Megs fault! We were writing funny things with Lotor and company...and something she had Sabbath say to Romelle plot bunnied me. He was kinda jealous over Romelle's reaction to another guy in Meg's comment...and well that and Sabbath dragging Romelle off to learn her place under him, it plot bunnied me!

Course I thought it would just be a smutty one shot. But it kinda shaped up differently. It's still building up to smut, but it's also supposed to be about how his human and Drule nature are at war with each other. It's practically a plot what plot though...^^;;

This has nothing to do with Songbird's Lament or Pride and Resentments. I'm sorta thinking it's the Animal Attraction universe, perhaps early on in their relationship...but don't know for sure.

-Michelle


	2. Chapter 2

Romelle's always been a friendly, easy going sort. The kind that smiles when she is pleased. Caring and considerate, she makes others want to see that smile, men and women both striving for that same goal. They do her favors, dance to her tune, hurrying to her beckoning call. They are rewarded time and time again, no matter the task, be it as simple as getting her flowers, or something harder yet, like repairing a damaged room.

Romelle's whole being is lit up with the glow of that smile, and men can't help but want to be warmed by her. Trying to please Romelle, they flatter the princess. They bring her things, even go as far as to flirt at her. They know she is taken, know that Romelle won't leave her Drule lover any time soon. And yet they press on, all on the off chance that maybe they will be the one, the one different enough to steal her away.

Romelle is not oblivious to the attention she receives, though she never truly encourages it. Nor does she try to discourage the men, accepting their gifts and their flattery, their eager assistance. She finds it useful to have, things getting done a lot faster in her home by all too willing assistants. She's grateful for what they do for her, Romelle finding life so much easier than it could have been.

Romelle smiles often through out the day, the woman happy and at ease. She'll smile even now, thanking the young man who has just brought her a book. She'll note his flushed face, the way he stammers out a few quick words before hurrying off. Romelle will go on smiling, right up to the point she becomes aware of Sabbath behind her back.

He's not even fully pressed into her, and yet Romelle can feel the heat coming off his body. It almost burns through her clothes, Romelle closing her eyes to enjoy the feel of him near her. But when she speaks, her tone is almost chiding.

"That was rude." She refers to the man he's scared off, the one who had practically tripped over his own feet to get away.

"Don't care." A low sexy rasp in her ear, the voice a dark seduction that sends shudders through her at the promise it holds. Sabbath shifts behind her, his chest pressing against her shoulders, a hand landing on her hip, as another takes the book from her hands. The thumping of it on a nearby table nearly makes her jump, Romelle's heart beat increasing a notch as she wonders if the promise is more threat than anything.

But she isn't scared. Not of Sabbath. Never of him, or anything that he could do. Romelle trusts him. With her life and with her heart. She knows he would never do anything to jeopardize her, or the relationship that they have. And for all the smiles she shares with others, Romelle knows Sabbath won't lose control like Lotor would over her cousin Allura.

Still he skirts the border, threathening without resorting to murder. Able to send most men running with just a look, the same kind of rugged menace that has most females swooning, Romelle included!

She'll maintain her chiding tone, though it's half hearted at best. Romelle doesn't really care what she is saying, speaking more to maintain appearance sake in front of the household servants. "You'll scare off the help if you keep glaring at them."

"Now there's an idea." But he isn't joking. Not now that his inner Drule has been roused. She knows it is there, knows how possessive a Drule is over the one he views as his mate. Even Sabbath is not immune to irrational jealousy, the need to stake a claim on what is his. And though he fights the Drule on most things, an overly attentive male is enough to get Sabbath gritting his teeth, his restraint spiraling closer to snapping.

"Sabbath!" Romelle exclaims in an admonishing tone when she really wants to giggle out loud. But she is aware of the watching maids, aware that anything they say will be reported back to the others in the castle. Romelle has to play disapproving in order to keep the peace among the servants in her employ.

"We could leave this place." Sabbath says in reply. "We could get a home just big enough for the two of us."

"I wouldn't know what to do with myself, without a staff of servants to take care of things for me." Romelle answers, today not one of the days she is tempted by the thoughts of sharing a home only with her husband.

"At least then you wouldn't have those shameless flirts around you." Sabbath grumbles in her ear. She shivers, feeling the caress of his lips as he talks, Romelle wanting to turn and capture his lips in a kiss. But the hand on her hips holds her still, preventing her from turning. Still she won't settle for being restricted so thoroughly, Romelle shifting enough to lean back. She makes sure to fit herself fully against Sabbath's front, maintaining an innocent expression as she purposefully rubs her bottom over his groin.

A hiss in her ear, and for one second the fingers of the hand on her hip turned harsh. Digging in so hard she swears she will be bruised there. Romelle makes a sound, and then the fingers relax, the painful pressure leaving her. She feels disappointed but doesn't know why, confused as to why that bit of pain could feel oddly good and have her heart racing in response.

"They are not shameless flirts." Romelle manages to protest. "They are sweet and helpful." Sabbath mutters something in Drule, a sign that whatever he thinks is too vile for Romelle to hear. She hides a smile at that, almost teasing as she lists her admirers and their deeds. "Alec is always recommending good books for me to read. And Merwyn brings me fresh flowers every morning. Cook makes sure to flavor all my deserts with cinnamon." There was more to be named, but Sabbath was letting out a low growl, the jealous Drule very much at the heart of it. If Romelle didn't know better, she swore Sabbath would take her over the shoulder, carry her off with the intent to lock her away from all other men.

"They overstep bounds." Sabbath's fangs grazed along her ear, the Drule sounding furious. "They have no business doing such favors for a married woman."

She barely heard the words, too busy delighting in the feel of his teeth's caress. Wondering if he would bite her, waiting for it. Her breath held, Romelle rubbed up against Sabbath a second time, hearing the breath expell out of him and followed by a Drule curse. And then his hand left her hip, her arm being taken hold of. She turned in his direction, Sabbath pulling her along. The maids scattered in their wake, holding in their giggles and admiring sighs.

Sabbath appeared not to notice the maids' reactions, too focused on Romelle and the feelings she aroused in him. Romelle's body was focused on him, her breath coming out faster, her chest heaving with excitement. Her heart raced, her legs felt weak. Even her nipples were getting stiff under the fabric of her dress' bodice, the flesh between her thighs dampening. She knew what was going to happen, knew her rubbing had pushed the jealous Drule closer to the edge.

But not over! Even as fired up and furious as Sabbath was, he still took care with her. Still took the time to gentle his actions, his handling of her. It was the only reason why Romelle wasn't slammed against the wall of the first empty room they found, Sabbath keeping her close as he kicked the door shut behind him.

She was already tilting her head up in anticipation, Sabbath bringing his lips down onto hers. She could sense his need, knew Sabbath wanted to devour her from the mouth down. But as always, he held something back, kissing her slowly, savoring the taste of Romelle's lips. She made an impatient sound in response, Romelle kissing and moving like a wanton. Trying to goad Sabbath into doing more, into taking what he so desperately denied himself.

He had too much control to be undone by a kiss, Sabbath's arms going around Romelle. Holding her as close as possible without being buried inside her. His tongue parted her lips, and Romelle sucked teasingly on it. A growl was her warning, Romelle delighting in the feel of his erection beginning to bulge against the leather of his pants. She rubbed even more against it, encouraging his desire, trying to make him as wild as she felt.

"Romelle..." A harsh whisper of her name, Sabbath resting his forehead against hers. She stared up into his eyes, fascinated by what she saw. The Drule was in there, looking out at her. Hungry and waiting, desperate for Sabbath's control to snap, for the man to stop pretending he was human and be the savage that he really was.

Romelle is anything but frightened at the thought of experiencing the Drule. She is intrigued by the idea, wanting to know every part of Sabbath, every facet. Even the part he considers too ugly to show her.

"Please." She whispers, a hand reaching up to caress his cheek. Does he know what she is asking? Does he purposefully misunderstand her? He doesn't answer her plea with words, kissing her instead. She loves his kisses, is addicted to them and to him. Romelle knows no matter what Sabbath does, or how the Drule might make him act, she will always love him. Always want and crave his touch.

Her caressing hand smoothes back from his cheek into his hair, the inky black strands woven into tight braids whose beads clatter together noisily. It is a familiar sound, a comforting sound, one she hears often when Sabbath is near. Romelle especially loves hearing the beads rattle as Sabbath moves over her, his cock buried deep inside her.

Sabbath's hands are on her back, his nails sharp enough to be claws. He carefully drags them downwards, slicing open the restraining ribbons of her bodice. Her top loosens as the ribbons fall apart, Romelle shifting to help the dress ease on downwards. Her own hands are loathe to leave his braids alone, but Romelle wants Sabbath as naked as she is about to be. Somehow she gets his vest off, the leather that had been so tightly molded to his torso being flung without care to the floor.

They have to break the kissing for Romelle to get Sabbath's pants off, her excitement making her fingers fumble with his belt and buttons. He could help her, but Sabbath is too busy worshipping her flesh with his hands, cupping her breasts then massaging them with his long fingers.

Romelle looks into his eyes as she finally frees his erect cock from the confinement of his pants. The Drule half of him seems to slither closer, Sabbath's gold eyes turning darker. She shoves his pants to the floor, Romelle taking hold of his erection. Stroking him as Sabbath continues to massage her quivering breasts. By the time Romelle began massaging his heavy balls, Sabbath had bent over her, his gaze intent on her chest.

Already excited beyond belief, she still felt a thrill go through her the instant Sabbath close his lips around one of her stiff nipples. Moans escape her, Romelle arching her back. Trying to thrust more of her breast into his mouth as her fingers clenched over his balls. If she wasn't careful, the come would be squeezed out of him in no time.

Somehow, Romelle managed to relax her fingers. Somehow she forced herself to do no more than teasing touches, caressing her fingers along the length of him. She wants to do more, but she didn't want to waste Sabbath's pleasure, didn't want him coming anywhere but inside her. Her eyes closed, Romelle began whimpering. Wanting badly for Sabbath to already be buried inside her.

It isn't often, but once in a while she regrets the care Sabbath takes with her. He's so careful not to hurt her, always intent on making sure she is as wet as possible. Romelle loves that he spoils her but sometimes she wishes he would give in to impatience. Wishes that Sabbath would just let go and think about his own fierce need. Sometimes, Romelle just wants him hard and fast, wanting to do away with the slow build up and tease. But Sabbath is stronger than her, his restraint something to both marvel at and be infuriated by.

"Please, please..." Romelle is repeating. She wants to pull him between her legs, drive herself onto his shaft. His hands trembling on her hips prevent that, Sabbath tormenting her by drawing things out. He was tasting her, having abandoned her breasts to lick elsewhere on her body. His tongue licked over her belly, Sabbath going to his knees. Nuzzling his cheek over the curls that cover her sex, helping Romelle to hook a leg over his shoulder.

She's already wet, her panties soaked. Sabbath's claws slice through the fabric, the Drule inhaling deeply of her scent. Her hands go to his hair, Romelle needing to hold on or else she will fall. When his tongue begins licking over the slick slit of her flesh, she nearly tears out his braids, clutching at them, pulling on them.

Aroused more than she can take, it's sheer torture to feel his tongue moving over her wet flesh. Romelle is whimpering, begging, going half out of her mind with delirium. Her breath shudders out of her, Romelle feeling the way Sabbath's tongue moves in the narrow slit, the way he circled around her clit, a whiplash of sensation going through her as he suckled at that tender bit.

It doesn't take much to make Romelle come. Her whole body seems to convulse, tremors wracking through her from head to toe. It leaves her dazed, Romelle not aware when Sabbath lays her down on the floor. All she knows is one minute she was weakly standing, the next Sabbath is perched above her, gazing down at her with eyes that seem to glitter.

Wild and fierce, his eyes show a man barely hanging onto his control. That the Drule is looming ever closer to breaking free. Sabbath struggles to hold the Drule back, but it is not a battle he can win forever. Romelle wonders if this will be the time, the moment when the Drule side of him is unleashed. But she isn't scared, caressing the back of her fingers over both his temples. She wants to meet the Drule, wants to experience that side of Sabbath. Romelle knows she belongs to the Drule as much as she does to the human half of Sabbath. But she doesn't know how to make Sabbath understand that, how to make him realize it's okay to embrace both sides of his nature.

Romelle knows she's not as fragile as glass. That she won't break from a little rough handling. But Sabbath seems to need more than voiced reassurances, struggling to protect her from a monster that needn't be one.

Sabbath closes his eyes, the human half winning as he slowly thrusts into her. It feels good, and yet Romelle almost wants to cry, to weep over the fact that Sabbath continues to deny part of what he really is. And with that denial, he's holding back from her, refusing to give himself over completely to their love making. It hurts him as well, Romelle can see the strain on Sabbath's face. The way he fights to keep from going wild, to keep from loving her as hard as he can. Romelle wonders how anyone can truly enjoy themselves when they are fighting so hard to behave, to conform to some lofty standard that he himself has set. It breaks Romelle's heart to see Sabbath do this, to see him continue to punish himself for what he was born as. She grabs at him, clutching at his shoulders, burying her face against his chest so that he doesn't see the tears she's holding back.

But she can't keep quiet, Romelle voicing her pleas. Begging him to let go, to not hold anything back. Sabbath moves within her, but he never gets rough. Never does anything more betraying than to shake as he holds her. She wonders who hurts more in the moment, Sabbath for his restraint, or Romelle for the knowledge that he holds back for her sake.

To Be Continued...

Author's Note Time! Okay so I ended up trashing the very short, initial attempt at a Romelle POV. I like this version much better! I'm also thinking I am gonna can the first chapter which was more a prologue than actual chapter, and make this Romelle POV the official start to the fic. Just cause Romelle's voice made things clearer to me. There will be Sabbath POVS though! Probably next chapter even! Though I don't know when that will be. ^^'' Ha ha, I was 16 kb into a chapter for a Valkyrie Profile fic when I started day dreaming lines and thoughts Romelle and Sabbath would have for THIS fic. So I put the VP chapter aside temporarily, to try and write a Romelle POV. I like it for the most part.

I'm not saying I'm gonna do this for sure, but I even thought of a Lotor POV, where's he's all disapproving of how Sabbath is holding back. And possibly an overly helpful Allura POV. But I'm not sure I want four voices telling this story, so Lotor and Allura may be relegated to just cameos in the other two's POVS, where they sit down and talk with Romelle and Sabbath. Maybe.

I planned on at least two love scenes. The one here that you just read with Sabbath holding back, and then the one where he finally gives in for good or for bad. I may do more...it depends on how the fic moves for me. I don't want this to be an overly long one either. I'm hoping under ten chapters.

I'm still not sure if this takes place in the Animal Attraction Universe. It might be an alternate universe of that story's universe. XD Just cause I seem to recall Romelle and Sabbath's first time, got pretty rough (But sexy!) when they were trapped in a room together in that story! Ha ha! XD

To Be Continued!

Michelle

Wade Wells, thanks! Though now that some time has gone by, and the way Romelle's POV shaped up, I've ended up not liking the Sabbath POV prologue that much. *face palms.* I'm gonna try my best though, to make his upcoming POV so much better! Promise! Hope you'll stick around. Hee, I'm so glad you find my two Drules so sexy! You should see my friend Megs, always writing funny little comments with Lotor, Ryder, Sabbath, even Cossack acting out and saying things. In fact it was a thing she wrote to me about Romelle reacting to a character in a different fandom's fic, and Sabbath getting all jealous over Romelle flirting with this other guy, that inspired this fic! XD

Luna de Papel, thanks! I found the inspiration to continue it. XD Though I have serious doubts about the prologue right now...but I'm feeling confidant about Romelle's chapter, and that confidence is hopefully carrying into the Sabbath POV. I'm fearing I'm not gonna finish that VP chapter anytime soon so long as I keep thinking up lines for Romelle and Sabbath. XD

I always find it hard to write a true plot what plot. Though this comes pretty close I think! Thanks for checking this one out. And yes, the Drules got something about them that makes them steamy hot! Must be alien barbarian hormones getting sent out to make all the ladies go wild! XD


	3. Chapter 3

The Drule in him whispers in his ear. Scraps claws over his insides as it tries to escape the prison of Sabbath's control. His hips falter a beat, the pleasant rhythm he has established suffering for the struggle within Sabbath. The Drule is not at all satisfied with this slow and gentle fuck, wanting more. It makes Sabbath grit his teeth, his hands shaking with the effort not to dig his nails into Romelle's tender flesh.

The Drule wouldn't mind leaving bruises, wouldn't mind bleeding her. It wants to taste all of Romelle, her sweat, her tears, her blood. Sabbath can't allow that, giving a furious whisper back, trying to remind the Drule that Romelle is a delicate human female, and not at all like the women of planet Doom.

The Drule in him wants it all, wants to possess everything that makes up Romelle. It wants to bury itself inside her, to sink inside not only it's cock but it's fangs as well. With any other woman, Sabbath might let it. But Romelle is different, special. Romelle is his, the other half to his soul, his perfect love. Together with the Drule side of him, Romelle has the power to destroy Sabbath. And all she need do is look at him with hurt and fear in her eyes.

Sabbath won't willingly give the Drule the chance to cause Romelle to fear him. Won't run the risk of doing anything that could make Romelle regret loving him. But every minute, every second he is with her, the Drule in him scrabbles for control. And as the days number into weeks, the weeks into months, it gets harder and harder to win against his Drule side.

He doesn't ever want to hurt Romelle. And yet he fears it is coming. Feels the Drule growing stronger, screaming in his ear. Looking out his eyes, and dirtying Romelle with it's leers. There are things it wants, things Sabbath can't imagine asking from the woman that he loves. The Drule wants it rough and wild, to see Sabbath and Romelle come undone. It wants between her legs and in her mouth, wants to cover her breasts in come. The Drule wants to mark Romelle in the most primal of ways, make it so no one can forget just who she belongs to.

Sabbath is at war with himself, inwardly snarling at the Drule. Telling it how it can never have Romelle. That almost quiets the Drule, before a smug satisfaction fills him. The Drule is practically purring, reminding Sabbath that so long as he keeps the Drule at bay, Sabbath will never truly have Romelle either.

His jaw clenches at that, his expression strained. It is difficult to hold back, to not love Romelle fully. It makes him tense, Sabbath panting as he struggles to keep the love making from turning wild. To not let his mind slip into that insane place everyone goes to when the pleasure is too much.

The Drule is waiting, ever vigilant. Primed to take any opportunity Sabbath allows. If Sabbath's control so much as slips even for a second, the Drule will come out. It taunts him with this knowledge, the Drule enjoying looking at Romelle. Sabbath closes his eyes, trying to deny the Drule even this much.

He can't see Romelle, but he can feel her. Warm, wet flesh quivering around his cock. Squeezing tight and refusing to let go so easily as Sabbath thrusts in and out of Romelle. He actually voices a groan, but Sabbath is too tense to fully enjoy the experience. Too busy trying not to give in to the call of Romelle's body, too busy fighting the Drule with every thing he has left in him.

Sabbath is so consumed with his own struggles, he almost misses it when Romelle begins to cry. She doesn't want him to hear, his beloved burying her face against his chest. Clinging to him as tears wet his skin. She's murmuring things in a broken voice, begging him to not hold back. Romelle doesn't know what she asks, doesn't realize the danger she'd face if Sabbath gave in.

His hips slow as Sabbath begins to push Romelle back. He's not forcing her away, but he needs to see her. To hold her face in his hands, use his thumbs to brush back her tears. She sniffles but lets him, gazing up so sadly at him. His bright, beautiful girl is aware of the problem, knows of the struggle within him. It doesn't scare her away, though she should be frightened. But instead Romelle wants to face the Drule, to beard the monster in it's den.

Sabbath can't give in, even for Romelle. He's seen too much what happens when a Drule goes wild on a human lover. But he doesn't want to think on that, doesn't want to remember the bruises and the fear in his own fragile mother's eyes.

The beads in his hair rattle loudly, Sabbath shaking his head no in an attempt to stave off the bad memories. He tries to concentrate on the here and now, to focus on Romelle's beautiful eyes, the full lushness of her mouth, the pink flush on her cheeks. The throb of her out of control pulse beats in her neck, both Sabbath and the Drule's attention drawn to it. The Drule screams in outrage when Sabbath jerks his gaze away, ignoring the dark impulse to sink his fangs into that tempting pulse.

Romelle's touch on his face grounds him for an instant, but her words burn him alive. "Let go Sabbath, let go for me..."

She was killing him with her words, with the pleading look in her eyes. Willing to do just about anything for Romelle, Sabbath would have gladly surrendered if not for the fears he had. The fear of hurting her, and of losing her.

Sabbath made no audible reply, but Romelle knew he had refused her. Sabbath knew exactly when she realized he wasn't giving in, for a half muted sob escaped her lips. He hated that he was the cause of her distress, damned his Drule half for causing them such anguish. The Drule was quiet in return, as though Romelle's sob had cowed it into submission.

Sabbath hated that he had made her cry. That sadness colored her expression when Romelle should have been aglow with happiness and pleasure. Her grief affected him, Sabbath starting to draw back. Only to find Romelle grabbing at him, her voice almost desperate as she begged him not to stop.

His body flexed, Sabbath fisting some of Romelle's sun streaked color hair. Using that grip to hold her steady for his kiss, his hips beginning to move much the way they had when Romelle and Sabbath first joined together.

Romelle's lips were always soft, always inviting. While Sabbath's own were like rough velvet, rasping over hers. He caressed over her mouth with his, feeling the sharp spikes of hunger, the need to consume her whole. Romelle whined as they kissed, noisily begging for more. He tortured them both with a slow caressing, lips rubbing whisper soft.

Romelle grabbed at his hair, the noise of his braids silenced as she pulled. She was demanding now, wanting more, trying to take it from him. His braids were almost pulled out before he gave it to her, lips, teeth and tongue working together. Nipping, licking, slanting in place over hers before plunging inside.

Her mouth was a drug to him. Hell, every part of her held a drugging influence on Sabbath! He could gladly feast at her lips, and forego the need for air. And from the way Romelle was clutching him to her, she felt the same way.

His body was cradled between her thighs, Sabbath still moving. Still striving to bring them over the edge of pleasure while not losing himself completely in that moment. When that happened, it became almost impossible to think, to do anything but feel. It was sheer heaven when Romelle tightened up, her body squeezing repeatedly in an attempt to wrest the climax from him. Sweet as that moment was, it was also sheer torture, Sabbath having to hold on to at least one strand of his sanity for her protection.

They screamed together, the sensations of his climax following tight on the heels of hers, driving them both wild. Romelle writhed in place beneath him, still greedily kissing him even as Sabbath flooded her insides with his come. The Drule in him lazily watches, hoping for an opportunity but knowing his chance has passed. At least for now.

When they finally pull apart, they don't separate, Sabbath tucking Romelle under his arm. Her fingers trace circles on his bare chest, Romelle resting comfortably against him. Both are panting, trying to catch their breaths. It is made worse when they begin to laugh, neither one caring much that they are so breathless.

The silence that follows the laugh is comfortable, Romelle placing a kiss over one of Sabbath's nipples. His cock gives the slightest twitch, already stirring with interest. A Drule, even a halfling like Sabbath, is not so easily exhausted from just one round of love making. Romelle knows this, actually smirking up at him, a challenging look in her eyes. Once, Sabbath would have risen to her challenge, but it's too soon to wage yet another war with his Drule half.

The mischief in Romelle's eyes gives way to something more serious. Sabbath braces himself for the question she'll ask, even as he wishes Romelle wouldn't.

"Why didn't you stop?" He says nothing, to which Romelle sighs heavily. "You can't go on fighting your nature."

"I won't hurt you."

"You won't." Romelle insists, her words holding a certainty to them that Sabbath does not feel.

"I will if I give in and act the Drule." He is just as insistent, not liking the way Romelle frowns at him.

"Would it be so bad?"

He takes in a shuddering breath, Sabbath almost letting out a harsh bark of laughter. "You have no idea."

"Then tell me." Romelle implored.

How could he, when even just speaking the words turned his stomach. To lay bare before her, all his dark impulses, the desires his Drule side had? It was unthinkable!

"Sabbath?"

"Just trust me on this." He says at last.

A frustrated sigh from her, Romelle shifting against him. He misses the warmth of her body when she sits up, Romelle purposefully putting distance between them. She is angry, her back stiff, her body tense. Sabbath knows Romelle doesn't like it when he holds something back from her, but this is one part of him he can't share, not even with words.

"Not all Drule human relationships are doomed to disaster." She finally says. "My cousin and her husband..."

"Lotor and Allura have a unique understanding."

"And we don't?" Demands Romelle with an arch of her brow.

Sensing he was about to tumble head first into a hole he himself had dug, Sabbath hesitated. "They're different from us. Allura is..."

"Is what?"

He grasped for words, trying to say this without offending her. "Allura's spirit is different from yours. She's quicker to...to submit to Lotor's whims." Romelle's lips had pursed together, but not for a kiss, her look disapproving. "Allura is...she doesn't...challenge Lotor's decisions."

"You mean she's obedient."

"Well...yes." He ran a hand through his bangs, trying to smooth them away from his eyes. Romelle looked away, but not before he saw her frown. She was thinking, but already knew she was nowhere near as calm and obedient as her cousin. She liked her freedom too much, liked making her own decisions. If Romelle had been mated to a Drule as controlling as Lotor, she would have gone mad at the restrictions he placed on her. Everything from her interactions with other people to the type of clothing she would wear to even the food that she ate.

"Do you want to control me?"

Yes, no, maybe. All leapt to his mind as a possible answer, all contradicting each other. Tuning it out, Sabbath placed a hand over Romelle's. "I want you to be you."

"Don't you understand that is what I want for you as well?" Romelle demanded.

"You wouldn't want the Drule..."

"The Drule is a part of you!" She exclaimed. "Your Drule half is just as real as your human side!"

"But I don't have to give it power over us!"

"Don't you see?" Romelle asked, tone sad, face stricken. "You already have. You have been for months now. You give him more and more of you every time we're together, every time we make love. You hold back so much fighting your Drule nature, do you even enjoy when you're inside me?"

Now it was Sabbath's turn to show a stricken face. "Romelle no! How can you even think that?"

"What else am I to think?" She demanded, trying to pull her hand out from under his. He held on, not wanting her to put any more distance between them. "I see the look on your face, the strain in you eyes. I've felt the struggle in your body, the way you hold back from moving the way you want to, from doing what you want to!"

"It's for your own good! For OUR good!" Sabbath said.

"It's not up to you alone to decide!"

"This is the one decision I won't allow you to be part of!" Sabbath growled.

"Then you're more like Lotor than you think!" Romelle snapped, managing to get her hand away. She scrambled to her feet, her discarded dress in her hands. Sabbath stood, but made no move towards his scattered clothing.

"How can you even think that?"

"What else am I suppose to think?" Romelle demanded. "You won't even tell me enough to make an informed decision!" She was struggling into her dress, her eyes flashing with her ire.

"Why won't you trust me on this?"

"I ask the same of you!" The laces of the bodice was ruined, leaving the dress to hang loosely on Romelle's slim frame. One look at that damaged dress, and the disheveled hair, and everyone in the castle would know what she had been doing, and with who.

"Romelle..." He didn't know what to say. Not with a realization jolting through him. He didn't trust his Drule side with her, nor did Sabbath trust that Romelle wouldn't leave him once she experienced his other side.

"There can be no true love without trust." Romelle told him, her eyes watering with tears.

"Don't say that! I love you!" Sabbath said, stepping towards her. "And you love me!"

"What good is that love if we can't trust each other in all things?" Romelle asked, backing away from him.

"Allow me this one thing..." The Drule in him sneered at the very idea of Sabbath begging Romelle for anything. "Let me judge what is best for us both where my Drule half is concerned."

"And watch you destroy yourself from the inside out?" Romelle shook her head. "It KILLS me to watch you tear yourself up inside. I can't be happy this way...and neither can you!"

She was already slipping out the door, running before he could grab her. Sabbath roared out her name, rushing out after her and stopped up short. Two wide eyed maids stared at him, the laundry in their arms forgotten as they ogled his naked body. Drules weren't prone to embarrassment about their own body and nudity, but Sabbath wasn't interested in giving these women free reign to look at him.

With a hostile glare that had no affect on women who weren't even looking at his face, Sabbath slammed the door shut then promptly fell against the door. He was shaking again, angry with himself, with the Drule. Maybe even angry with Romelle for not understanding, for not trusting him to make the smart choice for them both. But more than that he was disgusted, fear and loathing filling him. And all because the Drule had never been closer to coming out than in those last moments with Romelle.

To Be Continued...

Yay! Another chapter finished! Ha ha, I already decided there will be more than two love scenes! Romelle's gonna be really naughty soon! But first, I think she puts in a call to her cousin Allura in the next chapter. *knocks on wood.*

Michelle


	4. Chapter 4

An hour later and Romelle still felt raw with pain. It was a pain born of disappointments, of having to watch Sabbath hold back yet another time. It was the pain of her husband's inability to trust her completely, a fact she hadn't even realized until today. New hurts mingled with old ones, Romelle wanting to cry.

A few drops actually fell from her eyes, Romelle rubbing fists angrily over them. She didn't want to weep, didn't want to be any weaker than she already felt. She didn't want to become the fragile woman Sabbath thought she was, Romelle wanting to be strong. As though that strength could somehow convince Sabbath that he could be both the human and the Drule with her.

But it was hard, especially without trust there. And without trust, no matter how much they loved each other, their relationship would eventually crumble. It might already be happening, Romelle heart sick at watching Sabbath destroy one half of himself in an attempt to protect her and prove himself worthy. How much longer before Sabbath grew tired of holding back, of having to be careful around her? How long until he resented her for not being able to embrace his Drule side?

She shuddered, a quiet hiccup of sound escaping her. Romelle didn't want her marriage to fall apart, didn't want to lose Sabbath. But she felt time running out, their options almost nonexistent as long as Sabbath refused to go all the way with her. He had a Drules' damn stubbornness, a trait he unknowingly embraced even as he tried to spurn everything else about the Drule.

Romelle couldn't say she understood it. She didn't know nearly enough about the Drule, or about the relationships Drules had with humans. Of course there was the slaves, the stories that came from a time when planet Doom was set on conquering the universe. But those people had never been willing, never free to refuse a Drule's attention. Those slaves that had suffered as a Drule's playthings, hadn't had an easy time, nor a pretty end. But Romelle refused to believe all Drule human relationships had to end up like that of the slaves. It was after all a new age, the Drules trying to forged friendships rather than make war.

The numbers were improving, human lovers becoming less of a tragic statistic among the Drules. It helped that many of the Drules no longer saw humans as an inferior race, instead trying to embrace the differences between them.

Accidents did happen. But then, they happened even among human relations. Sometimes a man got a little too crazy around a woman. Hell! Sometimes a woman was the offender. Most humans, and for that matter Drules, didn't walk around on egg shells, on the off chance they might do something wrong. And yet Sabbath was doing exactly that, for reasons Romelle couldn't understand, didn't even really know about!

But she didn't believe for one second he would ever truly hurt her. But it was apparent Sabbath didn't have enough faith in himself, in his Drule side, to believe the same as Romelle. And that hurt too, Romelle feeling sad, frustrated, over Sabbath's own dislike of the Drule half of his heritage. But she didn't know how to fix that dislike, anymore than she knew how to get him to embrace the Drule side in order to save their marriage!

She, THEY needed help. And Romelle really didn't know a lot of people she could call who were knowledgeable about Drule human relationships. There was even less that she would be comfortable talking to about such personal problems. In fact only one person sprung to mind, the only choice she had, the only other one she could turn to in this time of need. Her cousin Allura.

Her cousin was not only married to a Drule, but had had her own fair share of ups and downs early on in the relationship. Lotor had never tried to hide what he was, downright abrasive at times, not to mention overbearing and very controlling. But he genuinely loved Allura, worshipping her in his own way. True he didn't let Allura get away with much, Lotor far too concerned with her safety and interactions with other men. But he literally thought the sun rose and set with Allura, Lotor adoring her beyond belief.

Lotor was willing to kill for Allura. To kill over her. That was as Drule as you could get, though Romelle thought Sabbath did them one better. For unlike Lotor who flew into murderous rages at the thought of another man so much as looking at Allura lustfully, Sabbath was willing to die for Romelle.

Sighing, thinking to herself that Sabbath might very well be dying a slow death by denying his true self, Romelle began keying in the transmission codes to planet Arus. It took some time to get the call connected, the signals bouncing off several planets' satellites before reaching Allura's home world.

Even once the call was connected, Allura didn't immediately appear. Romelle was left to drum her nails on the countertop, waiting impatiently for her cousin to finish up whatever she was doing. Or WHOMever, judging by Allura's own disheveled look when the princess finally deigned to appear.

"Romelle!" Allura sounded a tad breathless, her skin a healthy flush of color, her eyes sparkling with a warmth that had nothing to do with seeing her cousin. Romelle eyed the mismatched buttons on Allura's shirt, the wild tangles in her hair. There was no doubt in Romelle's mind that Allura had just been with Lotor, though she must have made him rush through the sex in order to keep Romelle from waiting another good long thirty minutes!

"To what do I owe this call?"

Romelle drew in a deep breath, willing herself not to cry in the face of her cousin's blatant happiness. It was more difficult than she imagined, her eyes starting to water to Romelle's sheer mortification.

"Romelle?" Allura surely couldn't tell her eyes were wet, but something had alerted her to her cousin's distress. "What's wrong?"

"Everything!" She was proud she didn't so much as sob, Romelle's lower lip trembling. Allura was instantly alert, losing much of her glow as she became serious.

"What's going on? Has something happened?"

"My marriage is this close to falling apart." Romelle said miserably, earning a horrified gasp from her cousin.

"No!"

Romelle nodded, afraid if she tried to speak, she really would cry.

"Oh cousin. What happened? You and Sabbath seemed so happy, so perfect for each other."

Romelle took in a deep breath, calling on all her will power not to cry. "He doesn't trust me." Allura's eyes widened at that, the woman too shocked to speak. "Or himself around me. Not completely." Allura's brow furrowed, trying to understand.

"It's a Drule thing." She continued, trying to make sense of it all. "He's afraid to let go. Afraid to completely be himself when he's with me. He thinks if he embraces his Drule nature, he'll hurt me somehow." Romelle began shaking her head. "He won't even relax his guard during our love making!"

Allura seemed boggled to hear that. "Not even then?"

"Not even!" Confirmed Romelle miserably.

Allura leaned back in her seat, seeming to need a moment to digest this fact. Romelle blinked rapidly, proud her tears still did not fall.

"Has...has Sabbath always been like this?" Allura finally asked.

"He's..." Romelle hesitated. "Always been a bit reserved during our love making. Always so careful. But lately..."

"Lately what?"

"It's been getting worse.' Romelle admitted sadly. "When we first got together, I wasn't even aware of a struggle inside him. Now I can see nothing else, the strain of it hurting him and me. It's getting to the point I don't think he can truly enjoy making love to me."

Her cousin's eyes looked like they were about to fall out of her head. "Have you tried telling him it will be okay?"

"He doesn't want to believe it." Romelle rubbed tiredly at her eyes. "I haven't been able to do anything, to say anything that will convince him otherwise."

"Oh. Oh dear." Allura understated the matter.

Romelle lowered her gaze, fidgeting in place. But she had to ask, had to know if Sabbath's fear was normal for the Drules, or some abnormal, irrational fear exclusive to him alone.

"Allura..." She began slowly. "Tell me. Did you encounter any such difficulties with Lotor?"

Allura stroked her chin, a thoughtful look in her eyes. "Can't really say he ever had a problem like that." Romelle all but deflated at hearing that. "Oh you know, he had the typical fear of hurting me the first time. He wasn't used to being with a virgin, and worried he'd hurt me more than I could tolerate."

"Sabbath was pretty distraught over the thought of causing me pain my first time too." Romelle admitted. "At lease he and Lotor have that much in common..."

"I'm sure they have more in common than you think." Allura said. "Sure my husband may have a notorious temper, and is over sexed even for a Drule, but he IS still a man. Just like Sabbath is still a man."

"And this helps MY marriage HOW?" Romelle asked.

"I'm sure together we can come up with something." Allura gave her a half smile. Romelle couldn't return it, still too upset, too fearful for her relationship with Sabbath. "After all, I do have some experience with turning a Drule on."

"You've been married what, six months?"

"With Lotor, it feels like a lifetime." Allura grinned. "And trust me when I say he has been a very attentive instructor, cramming in a full degree's worth of lessons to me."

"I'm beginning to think this is more than I need to know about you two." Romelle groaned.

"Oh hush. I'm willing to tell you some things to try on Sabbath. Things to make him lose control."

"I'm listening." Romelle said warily. And then was amazed, Allura beginning to detail a few things to try guaranteed to drive a Drule wild. She also felt a little sad, a little upset to think Sabbath had withheld such information from her, denying them both the chance to increase each other's pleasure. And it would give her pleasure, Romelle knowing she would be happy so long as Sabbath was feeling good as well. As good as when he spoiled her, Romelle wanting a chance to properly appreciate her husband back.

With Allura's help, the two princesses began to detail a plan of attack, one sure fire way to bring Sabbath's guard crashing down. Romelle's spirits began to lift, her eyes starting to sparkle with excitement. She was looking forward to tonight, determined that one way or another, Sabbath's Drule half would be revealed.

The rest of the day passed by quietly enough. Romelle tended to her work, overseeing affairs of the state, and the concerns of Pollux's people. She did not seek out Sabbath, actually going to great lengths to avoid him. It was something Allura had suggested, a tactic meant to heighten anticipation in both Romelle and Sabbath. By the time bedtime rolled around, Sabbath was visibly agitated, moving to take Romelle in his arms.

He seemed to deflate like a balloon when she deftly side stepped his embrace. "You're still upset."

She made a noncommittal sound, walking over to the love seat by the bedroom's window. A data pad lay on a cushion, Romelle picking it up as she curled up on the love seat.

"Romelle..."

"I just have a lot of work on my plate today." She said, not taking her eyes off the data pad's screen.

"Is that why you avoided me all day?" He asked. Again that noncommittal sound, Romelle pretending she was concentrating on the words on the data pad's screen. "How can we make this better if we don't talk about it?"

"Funny. I thought even talking was out of the question when it came to your Drule impulses." She hadn't been able to resist that bitter jab, even as Romelle looked forward to what she had planned with her cousin for Sabbath.

"There's no point in talking about. It's not something you ever need fear happening." Sabbath said.

"I'm not the one who fears your Drule side." Romelle pointed out quietly. She heard him draw in a breath, sounding almost like he was hissing. But she wouldn't look at him. "I love you Sabbath. And that includes both your Drule and human sides. You have to learn to accept that and yourself or we can never be truly happy together."

She felt his eyes on her, as tough Sabbath was searching her for the lie he thought she gave him. It made her doubts rise, Romelle wondering if things had become too damaged for anything to repair the trust between them. But she kept her expression neutral, eyes repeating over the same words again and again in an attempt not to look up at Sabbath. If she looked now, she might throw herself at him. Abandon the plan she and Allura had come up with, in an attempt to try one more time to get him to open up to her without Romelle needing to resort to sneaky tactics.

But she didn't look up, and Sabbath didn't try to say anything else. And after a few minutes, she heard him pad away, his boots muffled somewhat by the carpet. He went to shower and change for the night, maintaining the silence between them. He slid into their bed, making room for her next to him. She didn't get up, Romelle muttering as though distracted.

"I'll go to bed later."

She was almost positive Sabbath frowned at her, though he kept quiet. He must think her really upset, and in a way he was right. But there was things he didn't know, something he couldn't possibly be anticipating. Something that wouldn't work if she allowed him to wrap herself up in his arm's embrace, Romelle knowing once Sabbath had hold of her, he wouldn't let go until he woke up the next morning. And that simply wouldn't do.

She waited on the love seat, not paying attention the words on her data pad's screen. Instead she listened to Sabbath, listened to him toss and turn. Listened as his breathing evened out, the Drule finally falling asleep. She'd wait a while longer yet, wait for him to fall into a deeper sleep before she left the love seat. But it was not to the bed she went, Romelle heading into the bathroom.

She didn't bother with most of the lights, heading unerringly for the cabinet under the sink. Inside, on top the toiletries, was a wrapped package, Romelle's eyes just a bit brighter in satisfaction. She'd all but smirk once the package was unwrapped, Romelle holding up the flimsiest, skimpiest lace nightie she had ever seen.

Predominately blue to bring out her eyes in vibrant color, it had powder pink ribbons tying together the lace over her breasts. With Romelle's ample curves, the ribbons would have to work hard to hold the nightie closed, and an equally skimpy pair of panties went under the nightie. Allura had chosen well, having a discreet boutique on Pollux send the package to the castle, wrapped securely so as to avoid scandalizing the female servants who waited on Romelle's every need.

Romelle had never worn anything like this, had never even dreamed such an indecent garment actually existed on the civilized worlds. She smiled at her reflection, feeling an excited thrill go through her, feeling as though she was the naughtiest princess in the galaxy. Well second naughtiest when compared to her cousin Allura.

She didn't bother with make up or jewels, pausing only long enough to apply some of her and Sabbath's favorite scent in strategic places. She ran fingers through her hair, fussing over it needlessly when the blonde locks were already as perfect as they could get. Her stomach fluttered nervously, Romelle feeling a bit of performance anxiety. But more than that she was excited, anticipating what was about to happen. It was practically on tip toe that she left the bathroom, stalking towards the bed and the man who lay asleep on it. Her eyes surely gleamed, for once Romelle looking like the predator Drules were said to be.

Drawing back the blanket over him, Romelle paused. There was just enough light from the bathroom to make out Sabbath, her heart clenching at the sight of him. He was a beautiful Drule, with pale blue skin, and raven black hair that had bright bits of color woven into the braids. Romelle had been attracted to Sabbath from the first glimpse of him, though she had tried to deny the desire between them. She was glad Sabbath had never given up on her, that he had been patient, waiting for Romelle to realize how special things were between them.

And now it was her turn to make him realize how special their bond was, how special all of him was to her. She bent over him, brushing a kiss over his lips, though she fought to keep from lingering there. Kissing could come later, when she no longer had to fear him waking up and putting an end to her plan before it reach fruition. For now, there were other parts of him to focus her attention on.

To Be Continued Of Course!

So...okay...I thought it would end at the part after she and Allura parted. But when I got to that part, it was only 11 kb in size. Still too short for a full chapter! I wasn't sure what to do, cause I didn't want to actually detail Allura and Romelle's planning in a conversation. Seems kinda pointless, when she will be acting it out with Sabbath in the next chapter. (She's starting already in this one ha ha!)

So I scrambled to try and see if I could somehow advance the story plus lengthen the chapter. Think I did pretty well for scrambling.

Now I am aiming to do a double POV for next chapter. I've done a limited few in the past...so I know it's not impossible for me. But I got to see how it goes...If it doesn't work out, then I have to do I think a Romelle POV up to a certain point, end on a very specific moment, then do the chapter after that as a Sabbath POV, backtracking a little to show what he was thinking before the specific moment happened. And then continue from there. *has a lot of plans, the ideas are just flowing.*

But first I need sleep. It's actually almost six a.m. my time so I am gonna save the spell check and proof read for when I have had some sleep. XD This story is really consuming me right now! XD

-Michelle


	5. Chapter 5

Eagerness and excitement surged through her, Romelle tingling from head to toe with those feelings. Anticipation fueled her, Romelle waiting, wanting to see Sabbath with ALL his passions unleashed. Needing it, as much if not more than Sabbath did.

She didn't think in negative what ifs, refusing to consider the possibility of failure. Refusing to think her own skills would prove inadequate, wouldn't be enough to push him over the edge of reason. Even refusing to think on what could happen if he woke up before desire drove him crazy and snapped him free of all his restraint and control.

Nor did Romelle fear what would happen once Sabbath gave in to his Drule side. She was that confidant that he wouldn't hurt her, even at his most crazed. And all because Romelle knew that Sabbath would never truly hurt her, never do anything that she and her body couldn't handle.

She trusted him. Trusted him the way Sabbath couldn't trust himself. But she was hoping before this night was through, Sabbath would come away realizing it was okay. That he could be himself around her, without needing to fear his Drule impulses.

Romelle had to admit to being curious about those impulse, those desires he fought and hid from her. But wondering about them wouldn't tell her much, and Sabbath had so far refused to answer her questions. But she'd get her answers tonight, Romelle intending to ask Sabbath's body to show her.

And what a body it was! He was pure chiseled perfection, body rippling with muscles. But not to the point of extremes, Sabbath avoiding being bulky in the way some men are. The lines of his abdomen were clearly defined, an eight pack of hard muscle that Romelle brushed her lips over. He flexed beneath her lips, Romelle's breath stopping. Waiting in fear that he would wake up and put an end to her plan before she got to do anything more than a few kisses of his flesh.

It didn't happen, to her relief, Romelle realizing it had been a reflex response. Sabbath remained asleep, oblivious to Romelle and the intentions fueling her. She smiled, her grin like a Cheshire Cat's. Wanting to laugh, and not daring to, Romelle kissing him again. Tasting him with her tongue, tracing the lines down, trying not to lose herself to the fresh, clean taste of him.

Or the texture, Sabbath's skin like hot satin, stretched tight and smooth. She liked the feel of him against her tongue, liked caressing her lips over his skin. She was even tempted to bite down, to leave impressions of her teeth to mark where she had been. But she didn't dare, not yet. Not when the biting would surely awaken Sabbath. Not when she needed to do more to snap Sabbath's control and bring out his Drule side.

She shifted down his body, taking the time to kiss a path to where the only clothing that he wore impeded any further progress. Romelle would have preferred Sabbath be completely naked, but she'd make do with pulling open the ties of his draw string pants. The loose knots unraveled easily enough, Romelle easing the fabric aside to reveal the treat she was after. The key to driving Sabbath into wild abandonment.

Of course, it wasn't as simple as sucking on his dick. If THAT was the case, Romelle and Sabbath wouldn't be having problems now. But the times she had tried to use her mouth on him in the past? It hadn't been all that satisfying, Sabbath too focused on maintaining his control, by not allowing her to linger long in that manner. Romelle didn't even know the taste of his come, Sabbath always having finished between her legs rather than be selfish and enjoy a climax for his sake alone.

Now however, Romelle was determined. Determined to use a full arsenal of tricks, to pit her charms against Sabbath, to make him a slave to desire so strong he stopped his fighting, and let go of his impressive control.

That first touch as she reached for his dick? As soft and hesitant as when she had been a virgin, gearing up to do something other than hold Sabbath's hand. But she was different now, Romelle caressing fingers over him. Gazing quickly at Sabbath who let out a sigh of sound, but did not otherwise wake. His continued sleep emboldened her, Romelle's touching become more sure, more firm as she tickled and teased a reaction from his cock. Under her watchful eyes, his cock began to rise, thickening, lengthening into a size that had scared more than impressed the virgin Romelle had once been. Back then she couldn't have imagined taking something of that size in her body. Now she couldn't imagine taking anything less.

A perfect fit as far as Romelle was concerned, her mouth practically watering as she gazed with hungry intent at Sabbath's erect cock. Her fingers had curled around it, making a fist as best she could to stroke over it several more times. That veiny rod throbbed with life and vitality, the head of a darker shade of blue than the rest of his body.

And pearling on the very tip of him was fluid, Romelle leaning down to flick her tongue against that droplet. Her eyes closed, the first taste of him potent, richly delicious. She wanted more, and she'd have it, Romelle brushing her tongue repeatedly over that one spot.

When Romelle's tongue touched Sabbath's engorged flesh, he felt it immediately. A pleasurable burn focused on the point where her soft little tongue touched on him, sending hard, driving spikes of pure heated lust straight to his tightening testicles. He hissed, his fingers already flexing, curling into the thin bed sheet that covered the mattress beneath him. Fabric gave way to the sharpness of his nails, but otherwise Sabbath just lay there, for the moment content to just enjoy the sensations coursing through his groin.

His whole body was turning to liquid, Sabbath melting against the pillows. His body both relaxed, and yet wound up so tight it was ready to snap like a rubber band. And snap he nearly did, when fingers gripped his balls, massaging the seed inside his aching testicles. The pleasure ricocheted up several notches, Sabbath struggling to open his eyes. The Drule woke with him, and together they gazed down the length of his body, to the sight of a woman bent over, her tongue licking over the oozing head of his cock like it was the tastiest thing she had ever tasted.

The pleasure he was feeling, the sweet torture of tongue and fingers working together against him, made it difficult for Sabbath to focus on what he was seeing. On what was happening, on who was making him feel this good. His thoughts a confused mess, the room bathed in a dim light that shone through the open bathroom door, Sabbath could just make out the color of the woman's hair. A golden blonde that had always made him think of the sun made touchable. Sabbath knew without looking that the woman's eyes would be a shade of blue that was darkening with her arousal.

"Ro...Romelle...?" Sabbath managed to groan out. This couldn't possible be happening, she couldn't possible be real. Not when Romelle was still mad at him, so upset that she had made excuses to avoid sleeping next to him. That Romelle would never be licking his cock, never rewarding him with such an eager look on her face.

Her gaze lifted, her blue eyes bold as she locked eyes with Sabbath. He was helpless to look away, a hard spike of desire twisting his guts at the purposeful way she dragged her tongue over one of his cock's throbbing veins.

The Drule in him hissed pleased, staring down at the dream Romelle. It liked the feel of her silken fingers massaging Sabbath's balls, loved the lick of her heated tongue on his hard flesh. It enjoyed the teasing, but it wanted more, a harsh voice erupting out of Sabbath.

"Romelle, beloved. this is dangerous." It was a warning, or at least it was meant to be one. But his voice had come out harder, hungrier, more desperate than he had ever heard it in his entire life.

All Romelle did was smile up at him, her own eyes gleaming with predatory intent. Sabbath couldn't ever remember seeing that kind of look in Romelle's eyes before, and the smile she gave him was straight out of his most fevered dreams. The Drule in him screamed, annoyed because so long as she was smiling at him, she wasn't licking, wasn't tasting, and she definitely wasn't sucking.

"Rom-GODS!" A moan had escaped him, Romelle having pushed the slick head of his cock past her soft lips. It was too much, too erotic a sight to see blue flesh disappearing into that pink mouth of hers. He moaned again. Hell, he more than moaned, Sabbath throwing back his head, a loud groan all but throttling it's way out of his throat.

He couldn't remember ever making a sound like that, ever feeling this good with anyone in his life. Romelle's liquid hot mouth had enclosed around the engorged head of his cock, and now she began sucking. It was harder than Sabbath ever though Romelle capable of, and it was making him moan again. The Drule moan with him, the sound repeating over and over, almost drowning out the sound of claws scraping, digging deeper furrows into the mattress. Sabbath wasn't even aware of the damage he was doing to the bed, too busy looking at Romelle, at the woman who was nothing more than a figment, a dream.

And she HAD to be a dream. Why else would this be happening? Why else would he allow her to do this given the risks, the dangers that came with Sabbath losing himself completely to pleasure. The Drule in him didn't care if this Romelle was real or not, it just wanted to have at her. It wanted to enjoy itself, wanted Sabbath to give himself over to the pleasure and be selfish for once. And the Gods help him, but Sabbath wanted that too.

Telling himself this was nothing more than a dream, Sabbath gave himself permission to enjoy it. To enjoy Romelle in a way he couldn't when awake, all his stress and anxieties keeping him from fully letting go. But with a dream Romelle there was no need to fear, no need to worry he'd do something to put fright and hurt in her eyes.

Romelle's lips moved over the heavily veined flesh of his cock, Sabbath loving the way her mouth caressed over him. He especially loved the wicked trails of sensation she caused, his tightening balls reacting. Tingling, the sensations traveled up his spine, making his head buzz pleasantly as dark, desperate impulses began to fire in his brain.

Romelle was trying not to moan, Sabbath's hot, hard length throbbing in her mouth. He tasted so good, so delicious, his pre come leaking steadily in her mouth. She sucked harder to encourage more to flow, Romelle feeling the warmth fill her with each drop. She couldn't get enough of it, an addict to Sabbath, his taste her drug of choice.

And like an addict, she wanted more! And she thought Sabbath wanted to give it to her, judging by the fact he hadn't tried to stop her yet. In fact he seemed to be encouraging her, muttering things under his breath, his gaze fixed on her, Sabbath absolutely fascinated by what he was seeing. She felt even more encouraged when Sabbath arched beneath her, trying to thrust more of himself into her mouth.

But Romelle wasn't ready to let Sabbath take over just yet. She let go of his balls, and grabbed onto his hips with both hands, trying her best to force him back down on the bed. Holding him in place, so that she controlled just how much and how often she took his flesh into her mouth. Sabbath cried out in frustration at that, his cock twitching violently in her mouth. Romelle almost smirked then, locking eyes with him as she let his dick pop out of her mouth so she could blow her breath over the wet tip of him.

Her eyes went a little wide when Sabbath let out a vicious curse in Drule. It was the kind of word he almost never said, and especially never around her. She was startled, but Romelle took that to mean what she was doing was working, Romelle readying herself to retake Sabbath in her mouth. His hands reached for her, fingers tangling in her hair. Helping to lower her down, Sabbath demanding in a way he had never been before. Romelle was thrilled, letting her cheeks hollow out as she sucked on him. Another curse, those fingers of his tightening on her scalp. He was still trying to thrust, fighting her as she did her best to hold him down. His body flexed underneath her, beads of sweat appearing on his heated skin.

Victory surged through her, a moment before Sabbath hauled her off his cock. She didn't have enough time to be confused, the one hand that remained in her hair forcing her head to tilt back. Romelle managed a protesting sound, still greedy to keep on tasting Sabbath's cock, when his lips swallowed up her words.

It was a kiss like no other, no patient gentleness to Sabbath's mouth. It was rough, demanding, Romelle moaning helplessly in response. Sabbath's arms went around her, holding her trapped against him as he sat up against the pillows. Romelle didn't entirely mind, not so long as he was kissing her like this, devouring her whole. Burrowing his tongue past her gasping lips, striking in deep in her mouth, and caressing roughly over her own eager tongue.

It was almost too much, Romelle feeling every sensation of this new kind of kiss. From every breath of his to his tongue stroking fire in her, his lips moving over her own. Her mewl of desire was met with a guttural groan from him, Romelle feeling dizzy and hot, the situation leaving her without control.

Not that she minded losing it. Not entirely. Not if it meant Sabbath would keep on kissing her like this. But there was an underlying current of fear in her. The fear that he would come to his senses and stop. Romelle needed to keep that from happening, needed to ground herself in some way, take back some of the control until she knew Sabbath's desires had driven him past the point of stopping.

She grabbed at his hair, fisting the braids. Using them to haul herself into a better position, Romelle shifting on Sabbath's lap so that his cock rested between her spread thighs. She rubbed up against it, the lace of her wet panties titillating them both. Sabbath's hands moved, grabbing at her hips, forcing her to move more, harder. She could feel his nails digging into her skin, actually piercing her flesh. It hurt just a little, but the pain was swallowed up by her victory, Romelle realizing the Drule side was firmly in play in this now.

She wanted more. Of Sabbath, and of the Drule. She continued to hold onto his hair, Romelle kissing Sabbath as hard as she could in an attempt to leave behind the impression of her lips. He kissed even harder, growling the entire time. He snarled when she broke the kiss, Romelle jerking on his hair, holding in laughter at how furious a sound Sabbath had made. His eyes sparked with anger, but couldn't swallow up his desire, even with the outrage he was feeling over the fact that she had forced them to stop kissing.

"There there..." She whispered soothingly. He growled back, hauling on her hair, trying to reclaim her lips. She jerked on his braid, keeping the kiss from happening, earning another angry snarl. Romelle felt empowered, as wild as Sabbath was angry. He wasn't used to being denied, at least not by her, and his anger at being told no over this one act, seemed just as effective at making the Drule come out than anything else she had tried.

Holding onto his hair to keep him from kissing her, Romelle did a long lick of the side of his face. Sabbath seemed to jerk against her, and then was still, realizing her intent. She had licked over to his ear, Romelle playing her tongue over the inside of it.

"Romelle..."

She loved the way he growled, especially when he was growling her name in that low, dangerous tone. She licked more, then blew gently, feeling him twitch against her. She knew what she was doing, biting teasingly on the lobe, tugging on it with her teeth before resuming her licking.

A Drule's ears were sensitive, being very much an erogenous zone. Longer than a human's, the ears of a Drule had that many more nerve endings to be stimulated. A Drule felt insanely good when their partner loved on their ears, and so Romelle paid the same kind of attention there as she had Sabbath's cock, licking and nibbling, even going so far as to suck on the pointed tip. She touched him as she did this, her one hand going to rest over the cock between her thighs.

The more Romelle did, the more Sabbath was convinced this was nothing more than a dream. She was doing too much, seeming to know all the right ways to push his buttons without him having to tell her first. And the things she kept doing with her mouth? It made him unsure where he wanted her first! Both his ears and his cock felt great, Sabbath aching, impossibly hard and needing a release.

But he didn't want the dream to end so quickly, didn't want the teasing to stop. In a dream he didn't have to fight back his desires. In a dream he didn't have to control himself. He could do what he want, and not have to fear hurting Romelle. Like now with his claws, his nails digging into her flesh enough to draw thin rivulets of blood from her. If this hadn't been a dream, he would have been horrified, would have stopped immediately. Instead he moan, bringing red tipped nails to his mouth, to lick and lap up the drops of blood.

Her blood was hot, sweet and he wanted more. Of her blood, of her, of everything Romelle had to offer. And since this was a dream, he saw no reason not to take what he wanted, for once in perfect agreement with his Drule half.

Romelle wasn't sure what had happened. One minute she had been sitting on Sabbath's lap, a hand on his cock, working it over with sure strokes meant to keep him in a perpetual state of lust. Her lips and tongue had been working over his ear, her other hand caressing fingers along his strong jaw line. And then Sabbath had let out one monstrous sounding roar, Romelle finding herself knocked over so that she ended up flat on her back, pinned beneath Sabbath.

It was more than a little disconcerting, Romelle staring up at him with wide eyes. "Sabbath?" She couldn't quite keep the edge of nervousness out of her voice, wondering what was going on. He was staring down at her with a positively wicked look in his eyes, his fingers reaching for the pale pink ribbon that kept her nightie together. A million thoughts went through her mind in an instant, but ultimately Romelle decided she was okay with this, that this was exciting to have him rip the ribbon free.

Her breasts spilled out of the nightie, her nipples seeming to harden in an instant under Sabbath's intent gaze. She'd blush, but Romelle wasn't ashamed of her reaction to her husband. Especially when he looked at her like that, his dark gaze approving. If Romelle's nipples hadn't already been stiff, they would have turned so at the sight of Sabbath licking his lips. Excitement curled through her, the lace of her panties getting wetter as she waited.

He didn't keep her waiting long, thumb and forefinger grasping hold of her nipples. Pinching them firmly, a harder touch than Romelle was used to. She let out little squeals in response, the pinches kinda hurting but with a kind of pleasurable ache that almost felt good. It was a good enough feeling that Romelle didn't tell him to stop, actually crying out for more, and wanting his tongue to soothe the ache those pinches had caused.

She couldn't still her movements, even when a claw grazed over her one nipple. Tips tight and tingling, Romelle writhed under the feel of his claws' touch, moaning loudly. Sabbath watched her face the entire time, his eyes growing hooded, the promise in them that she wouldn't get away. Romelle knew it was the Drule she saw, Sabbath having embraced that side of him, and merged it together with his human desires. It was more than just the Drule she saw, Romelle realizing there was no tightness around his eyes, no strain on his face, no tension in his body. Sabbath was at ease, enjoying himself and HER.

Elation coloring her features, Romelle voiced an ecstatic yes as Sabbath called her a minx. Her heart was close to bursting with joy, Romelle thinking that Sabbath would come away from this night knowing he didn't have to hold back anymore. His fingers continued to manipulate her flesh, teasing her nipples as Romelle arched her back. Her generous sized breasts were quivering, in a way Sabbath found delightful.

It was a sight that spurred him into action, Sabbath straddling her so that his knees were on either side of her face. She didn't have time to wonder or be confused, the sudden feel of Sabbath's hot flesh burning between Romelle's breasts. He had cushioned his cock between those round breasts of her, Sabbath doing an experimental thrust forward.

"Ah!"

Romelle couldn't help the cry, finding it incredibly erotic to have Sabbath using his dick in this way. Sabbath liked it too, staring down at her chest, watching his own dick disappear between her breasts. Romelle stared too, absolutely fascinated by the sight, feeling the burn of it's thrust, and the throb between her breasts. He kept on going slow, right up until Sabbath's hands landed on her shoulders, holding her down in place. Her eyes glanced up at Sabbath's face, seeing how his gold eyes glittered with intent.

Shivering, but welcoming just about anything he would do, Romelle enjoyed the glide of his flesh on hers as Sabbath began moving with a purpose. Faster, determined, the Drule grunting with each thrust. Romelle only allowed herself seconds of inaction, the princess not wanting to just lay there while Sabbath had his way. She was determined to participate, and she knew just what to do, watching as Sabbath's cock came ever closer to her lips with every thrust forward from the Drule's hips.

It was on one such thrust forward, that her tongue flicked out, getting a quick taste. His reaction was immediate, Sabbath growling. On the next thrust, Romelle was able to lick just a little more. And then more, until she was opening her mouth to suckle on the head every time it thrust near.

Totally at ease and enjoying herself, Romelle kept on teasing Sabbath, holding him in her mouth for longer and longer. Sabbath was no longer staring at her breasts, the Drule watching her lips. Watching the way she took the tip of him inside her mouth. It was titillating, but he wanted more, wanting to do nothing else but bury himself inside her so deep that he became lost in her. He abandoned his play on her breasts, Sabbath thrusting himself into Romelle's mouth. This time she couldn't stop him, couldn't control just how fast and how much of him went inside her.

Romelle made a sound, an actual protest which the Drule side of him told him to ignore. Sabbath didn't think he could stop anyway, his hands going to her hair. The dark impulses of the Drule roared in his head, his steadying grip turning clenching, Sabbath pulling on the silken strands to make Romelle move. Even as she bobbed her mouth along his length, his hips were moving. It was like this that he fucked her mouth, pleasure swamping Sabbath with each glide over Romelle's soft lips.

It felt good, Sabbath losing all rational thought and sanity. Using Romelle in a way he had never before had, fucking her mouth almost ruthlessly. Touching deeper than he would have ever allowed her to go, preparing to pump a load of his cum straight down her throat. Romelle was making noises, sounds that could almost be encouraging and had to be the result of being in a dream.

And then Sabbath went in a little too hard, a little too deep, Romelle making a sound that couldn't be mistaken as anything but that of pained discomfort. He couldn't stop his hips in time, hearing the sound again before Sabbath froze. Blinking rapidly, looking at her, seeing her for real. Seeing how red her face was, the way tears lingered in the corner of her eyes. Realizing this was no dream, and turning horrified.

"Ro...Romelle?" Sabbath managed to gasp out her name, and even then he wanted to thrust. The pleasure that had been building in him was too much, Sabbath having lost control of his desires. Of the Drule's desires, the dark impulses making him use Romelle in a way she was never meant to be used. Shame and guilt filled him, Sabbath starting to draw away. Only to find Romelle grabbing at him, holding onto his ass as she deliberately began sucking at what flesh was left in her mouth.

He didn't want to come, he didn't want to soil Romelle any further. He had hurt her, he had heard her cries of discomfort with his own ears. And yet his body was determined to enjoy this, to take what Romelle was offering. With pleasure and self hatred warring, Sabbath came, shouting like a wounded animal as his seed flooded Romelle's mouth.

To Be Continued...

Well..I ended up rewriting it. The first scene was 20 KB in size, this rewritten chapter ended up being a whopping 26 KB in size! Wow! But I think it might fit better...the first version, I wasn't hating on the writing, but it felt more like a sex scene that could be for any fic. It didn't fit well with this story. I still am not one hundred percent satisfied even with the rewrite, but I feel the rewrite is closer to the feel. I guess the feel changes, cause neither one of them are particularly angsting. Romelle is naughty and determined, and Sabbath thought it was a dream so was all relaxed to enjoy what was going on for once.

Also...attempted a chapter six...but...I am having issues with it. I like it, both the first half and the second half don't seem to fit together so well. So I am STRUGGLING to rewrite the second half. So it may be a while before chapter six gets posted. I really don't want to post it as it exists now, cause it feels very wrong for me...but I've been having an extremely difficult time to write it in a way that feels right for the fic. *sighs*

-Michelle

Craze, why thank you! I'm happy to hear this story got your attention to the point you wanted to read all the chapters so far in one sitting. :) Ah Wedding Blues...I need to try and work on it. I like parts of it, but other parts sorta make me cringe in embarrasment. Nothng lives up to the funny in the first chapter of that fic, when compared to the following chapters too...It was also one of the fics that was being worked on back when I had a terrible computer crash that caused me to lose like eight work in progress chapters, six for voltron, the rest for VP...AND My notes! So some of my older fics got screwed over because of the lost notes stuff. But I want to be able to finish all my fics someday. Thanks again!


	6. Chapter 6

The clatter of the colorful beads falling free of his hair couldn't drown out the noise of his wife pounding her fists on the bathroom door. Nor could it muffle the sound of Romelle's voice, the woman alternating in the feelings she was expressing. Going from alarmed and pleading, desperate and begging, to downright angry and demanding. None of what she voiced, none of the panic and concern, or the anger, could get Sabbath to open the door. Not when he felt the way he did, the self loathing and disgust mixing together with his own anger over what had happened. Over what he had done and over what could have happened if Sabbath hadn't come to his senses.

More beads fell, rolling across the tiles of the bathroom floor. Sabbath made no move towards them, instead running his fingers through his hair. The braids were slow to unravel, his hair so used to adhering to their shape. His reflection looked back at him, the glass surface of the mirror shattered in place where Sabbath's fist had driven into it. The glass breaking under his hand hadn't been able to compare to the pain Sabbath still felt, nor could it chase away the hurt and fear, the confused mess of his mind.

Nor could it cool the lustful fire waging war within him, his body still hopelessly aroused. Even as Sabbath fussed with his hair, his body was a tingle, coiled tight with tension, hunger and awareness coursing through him. His body wasn't at all satisfied with the single climax it had taken from Romelle, hungering in a way that let Sabbath know as far as it was concerned, things were just getting started between the two lovers.

Not even the half an hour spent under the freezing waters of the shower, had been able to cool the raging inferno of lust inside him. Sabbath still wanted, still hungered, still longed for Romelle's body. For what he could take from her, his body all but demanding it. Demanding her, Sabbath closing his eyes as a groan shuddered it's way out of him. All his mixed feelings, his hurt and anger, his lust and confusion, was in that sound, frustration blooming within him. A frustration born of the knowledge that it could never happen, Sabbath could never again let go the way he had done so on this night.

It was a knowledge that hurt, Sabbath having been awakened to that which he had been denying himself. The feelings, the unbridle release of his desires. That time when he had been with Romelle thinking her nothing more than a fevered figment of his dreaming mind? He had been at ease in a way he had never been before during sex with her, his body and mind cast free of the restraints of his control. It had felt good not to worry, to not have to hold back and fear what his Drule impulses would make him do to his all too soft, all too human lover. Sabbath knew he would be forever tortured by that, by the memory of how it had felt not to hold back with Romelle.

Just as he would forever torture himself with the knowledge that he HAD hurt her. That he had brought tears to her eyes, had made her cry out in muffled discomfort. Even now as she called out to him, Romelle was suffering. He could hear the tears in her voice, but more than that Sabbath noted the hoarse quality to her words. Sabbath didn't know what he felt worse about, that her throat was sore, or the fact that his refusal to face her only strengthened Romelle's upset.

And yet he couldn't bring himself to unlock the door just yet. Couldn't stand the thought of facing her while his lusts tried to spiral out of control, the Drule in him hungering for another taste of Romelle. Sabbath would hate himself completely if he opened that door, and fell on Romelle with rapacious hunger, ignoring the tears and pain he had caused in her for his own twisted desires.

His hair now completely untangled from the braids, Sabbath glared down at his body. At the physical manifestation of all his lusts. His cock was unrepentant, hard and throbbing, mocking him in it's refusal to calm down even after such a long shower. Acting as though the only way it would settle was when it found it's place inside Romelle, Sabbath letting out a low growl, aggravated beyond belief.

Masturbating hadn't been able to stop the lusts inside him. Not when thoughts of Romelle continued to torment him, Sabbath remembering everything that had happened from the first moment he had awakened to what he thought was a dream, to that horrified moment when he had realized it was not. Even as he had showered in cold waters, hand fisting his cock furiously, all Sabbath could do was wring out one unpleasant climax after another. Sick and full of disgust with himself, Sabbath replaying the memories of what had happened in his mind, fueling his lusts further with thoughts of how Romelle had looked in that flimsy garment. A garment that was downright indecent for a princess and free woman to have worn.

Sabbath groaned again, feeling a familiar pain stab through him. His cock wasn't content to be ignored, and even as visions of Romelle in the blue lace tormented his mind, Sabbath was experiencing the aches and pains of blue balls. It was a terrible pain, and yet no less than he deserved, after what he had done, what he had tried to do to Romelle. And yet he couldn't stop thinking about it, thinking about how free he had felt, how wild and unrestrained, none of the familiar tension stealing his pleasure away. Sabbath had enjoyed what had been happening, what Romelle had been doing, what he had been doing in return. It had felt too damn good, and Sabbath was sure that sex with Romelle would never be the same. It couldn't! Not when he knew how it felt now to not hold back. And yet that was the one thing he couldn't do, the certainty of that knowledge tormenting him for in one night Romelle had shown him both heaven and hell, dooming their relationship with her foolish actions.

The Drule side of him, that predatory voice whispered to him. It wanted more of Romelle, wanted to do more to her. It tried in reasonable tones to point out that the damage had been done, might as well go all the way and take everything Romelle had to offer. The Drule side of him, wasn't at all repentant about what had happened. If anything, it was miffed that things hadn't gone further. And that left Sabbath shaking with rage at himself for helping Romelle to open doors that should have always remain closed to them both.

It had been the Drule side of Sabbath that had enjoyed licking Romelle's blood off his fingers. And like everything else about Romelle, her blood was just as sweet a taste that Sabbath could easily grow addicted to.

"Damn it!" grumbled Sabbath under his breath. His fingers curled around the edge of the sink, the color bleeding out of his knuckles from how tightly he held on. It wasn't just himself he had to blame, Sabbath knowing what had happened had been a direct result of Romelle's actions. Of her refusal to listen, to respect his authority on this matter. She hadn't believed how badly things could have been, and Sabbath wondered if even now she realized how close she had skirted to the edge. But he didn't think she had learned a lesson from all this. Not if she could still pound on the door with such desperate intent to see him. It was clear by the concern in her voice, that Romelle hadn't yet been burned enough by the Drule to stay away from Sabbath.

If the sink had been made of a less solid material, it would have shattered under the force of Sabbath's angry grip. As it was, in his state, Sabbath was very close to ripping the sink free of the wall. But throwing the sink around a trashed bathroom wouldn't make him feel any better. And at the moment, Sabbath didn't know what would.

The Drule in him whispered that sinking deep inside Romelle would soothe away all anger but Sabbath knew it for what it was. A temporary reprieve if and only if he allowed himself to go mindless with lust, and ending too soon as pleasure gave way to the disgust and the horror of what he had done. And Sabbath refused to continue to dig in deeper, to add more to the list of his sins against his wife.

Perhaps the worst sin was not explaining better to her what could have happened. What would have happened if Sabbath hadn't come to his senses at the last moment. Perhaps if Romelle had better understood what she toyed with, then...he let out a snort, a harsh laugh at that. What then, he wondered. Would either one of them have remained content with sex that was ultimately unsatisfying? Sabbath knew he wouldn't have been able to control himself forever, just as Romelle was suffering at being loved by a man that held back all the time. One or both of them would have snapped, and judging by the seductions Romelle had attempted this night, she had reached her breaking point just days before Sabbath had reached his.

He couldn't fault her for that. Not when Romelle had been acting out of a need to save their marriage. He wondered when she'd stop banging on the door, stop being so damn concerned for him. Most of all, Sabbath wondered when Romelle would realize she didn't want to be with a pervert like him. That last one sent pain stabbing through his heart, hurting him more than anything his neglected cock could do.

His marriage was on the verge of falling apart. He had realized and recognize this months ago, as the Drule desires got stronger, the fight to resist those dark impulses harder and harder. But Sabbath had hung on, taking whatever time he had left to enjoy being with Romelle. He hadn't expected it to last for much longer, but never had Sabbath imagined Romelle herself would be the catalyst for the collapse of their marriage! It hurt, and it hurt even more to know Romelle hadn't yet realized what she had done, or that she hadn't yet realized that she would no longer want to be with Sabbath. And Sabbath was too selfish to do the self sacrificing thing, and walk away from her. Not so long as his wife clung stubbornly to the belief that she still wanted a future with him.

Splashing water on his face, and dousing a generous amount onto his cock, Sabbath then nodded at his reflection. For good or for bad, he would stay with Romelle. Stay with her until Romelle decided she had had enough. And once she sent him away from her, what else was there for Sabbath to do, but to die? By his own hand, or by withering away from a broken heart. It did not matter.

Sighing, and steeling himself to face Romelle, Sabbath pulled on the pants he had left discarded on the floor. The cotton material was soft against his skin, the fabric loose enough that it didn't pull tight over his erection. His body stiff in more ways than one, Sabbath stalked over to the bathroom door. Romelle was still hitting her hands against it, though her voice had ceased her pleading.

She immediately fell against him the instant the door was open, Romelle winding her arms around his waist. Sabbath couldn't stop himself from returning the embrace, savoring what might very well be the last of the times he would get to hold his beloved princess.

Romelle didn't immediately speak, just keeping her face down as she held onto him. She shook badly, Sabbath realizing she was crying softly. When she finally raised her face towards his, he saw relief shimmering in those wet eyes of hers. Relief that could not be completely swallowed up by her surprise, Romelle lifting a hand to finger a wavy tendril of inky black hair.

"Sabbath..." Her voice was still hoarse, making Sabbath inwardly cringe to hear it. "Your hair..."

He understood her surprise, Romelle never having seen him without the braids or the beads that had decorated the ends of them. But how could he explain, how could he ever make her understand he no longer felt worthy of the beads, or of Romelle herself?

Both were to be treasured, precious in their own ways. Where Romelle was his love, his wife and his soul mate, the beads had been remnants of a cheap necklace his mother had once owned. His mother was long dead, the colorful beads the only thing he had left of her. And yet he felt certain his mother would never have wanted him to wear them, not if she knew how low he had stooped in his treatment of Romelle.

Shame filled him then, but even that could not overwhelem the desire entirely. Not with Romelle so near, her body pressed against his. Sabbath could only be grateful Romelle had taken the time to put on a robe, covering the all too provocative sight of that skimpy nighty she had been wearing. But just knowing it was there, that that flimsy material might be clinging to her body underneath the robe? A surge of pure molten heat went through him, Sabbath's fingers ready to tear off that robe. Somehow though, he managed to control himself that much, staring down at his beautiful wife.

She was reaching to finger more of the wavy tendrils, almost as though Romelle couldn't believe what her eyes were showing. Sabbath gently caught her hand, stopping her from tangling fingers in his hair.

"Why?" Romelle asked, then frowned at what he had to say.

"We need to talk."

"Talk..." echoed Romelle, and did a twisting motion with her hand so that she could grip him back. "I suppose we do..." Her gaze kept going to his hair, but she moved willingly enough to allow him to step into their bedroom. The lights were still off, save for a lamp in one corner, casting a pleasant glow on their surroundings. Sabbath's eyes were drawn to the bed, to the rumpled sheets and overturned pillows, a memory coming to him. The pillows had been knocked to the floor when he had flipped Romelle onto her back. She had been startled, but quickly adapted, retaining her eager and aroused expression as he tore open the front of her nightie.

Remembering her heaving breasts, the way his hands had looked covering them, fondling them. It almost tore a moan from Sabbath, the Drule faltering mid step.

"Sabbath?"

Romelle's voice just barely brought him back to himself, Sabbath shaking his head no which only earned him another frown from her. But she didn't ask, Romelle seeming to have an infinite amount of patience now that they were no longer separated by the bathroom door. The patience was good, a blessing he hadn't realized he needed, Sabbath unsure of just what to say to her. Again he shook his head, fighting a frown. That last thought wasn't entirely true, Sabbath trying to let go of Romelle's hand. Only to find the princess gripping him harder, the woman not at all content to allow Sabbath to distance himself any further from her.

He couldn't bring himself to return the squeeze, Sabbath turning away from the bed. Turning towards Romelle, barely able to meet her concerned gaze with his repentant own. His shoulders were surely drooping, Sabbath forcing himself to do no more than let Romelle hold onto his hand. Searching a blue gaze that still showed no real fear of him, Sabbath letting out an exhale of sound.

"I am sorry."

He meant it with all his heart too, waiting for Romelle's reaction. Waiting and ready to drop down to his knees and beg her forgiveness. Holding himself still as her other hand lifted, then flinching when that hand didn't slap him but instead caressed over the side of his face.

"Sabbath..." His name was a sad sigh from her, Romelle stroking his cheek. "There's nothing that needs to be forgiven."

His skin was tingling wherever she touched him, Sabbath feeling the heat gathering in him. Urging him onwards, the Drule wanting to close the distance between them, to swoop down on Romelle and swallow her up from the mouth on down.

He resisted, his heart hurting. "How can you say that?" Sabbath asked. "When I...I've done so much wrong tonight..."

"Wrong?" Now Romelle shook her head. "I don't see anything that happened as wrong..." She tried to smile at him, but it was a nervous expression at best. "If anything, it was about time..."

"About time?" He repeated in a dull tone. She still wore that nervous smile, nodding at him. "Romelle, how can you even think that? When I..."

"You didn't hurt me. Well..." She hastily corrected, a small flush blooming on her face. "Not really."

"I used you." Sabbath stated. "I forced you down, shoved myself into you with no care or concern for what you were feeling."

Her eyes went a little wide at that, but Romelle didn't stop touching him. "I...I don't believe that. You were just a bit...overeager there."

He snorted, but it was no laughing matter. "Eager or not, it doesn't excuse what I did. How I treated you, how I hurt you."

"It should have never gotten to that point." Sabbath started to nod in agreement with Romelle's statement, only to gape astounded at her next one. "If you hadn't been holding back all these past months, you would never have reached such an intense state of need."

"That need doesn't make right what I did." Sabbath retorted. Romelle nodded at that, but he got the feeling she wasn't agreeing to the same exact thoughts he was having. "Nor can it be repeated."

All traces of that smile vanished. "What are you saying?!" demanded Romelle. "You can't possibly want to go back to how things were."

"It doesn't matter what I want."

"And there in lays the root of our problems!" Romelle snapped. "Sabbath, you're so focused on me, on what you think I want, on what I need. What about what you need?!"

"I don't need that...I don't need the Drule."

"And yet in denying the Drule, you deny yourself. Not just a piece of what you are, but your sanity, your ability to enjoy us being together. Sabbath...You're always so focused, so busy concentrating on doing the right thing, the HUMAN thing. But I didn't marry a human, I married a Drule."

"Sabbath..." Romelle has closed the distance between them pressing her body against his. He reacted immediately, trying not to moan as Romelle purposefully rubbed herself against his front. "I married you, knowing what you are...wanting that, wanting the whole deal, the entirety of you. Let me have it, let me have the man I had tonight. The lover who didn't hold back, who didn't try to fight his desires, who didn't think what he was feeling was wrong...:

He stepped back, but she followed. "But it was wrong."

"How? How was it wrong?!"

"I used you." Sabbath pointed out.

"If it's you, than I am happy to be used." Romelle told him. She was wrapping her arms around him, going up on tip toe for a kiss.

"Happy?" His cold tone of voice had Romelle freezing before she could claim that kiss from him. "My dick being shoved down you throat...that made you happy?"

A second's hesitation from her, but it was enough. "Sabbath..."

"I heard the sound you made...the look on your face, the tears in your eyes. I hurt you..."

Her arms loosened their hold, Romelle starting to step back. "You were, that was just..."

"Just what?!" Sabbath demanded, and didn't give her a chance to answer. "You can't possibly have been dreaming of THAT!"

"It might not have been exactly how I wanted you..." Romelle hesitantly admitted. "But I was finally seeing you...finally having you...the real you."

Those last three words were like a slap in the face, the real you repeating in his mind. "That isn't me!" He snapped back. "I'm not like that..." He saw the look on her face, Romelle realizing she had said the wrong thing.

"I didn't mean it...I...what I mean is...I liked having a you that was no longer holding back. A Sabbath that was able to enjoy himself fully. A Sabbath that didn't have to worry about hurting me...Sabbath, when you let your guard down, it was exciting. Exhilarating. It was intense, and fulfilling, not just for you, but for me! I want that, I want it again and again...and I think you do too."

Romelle wasn't understanding anything, still didn't know what she was truly asking for. Sabbath felt a flash of anger, stepping towards her in pure aggression. Reaching for her, with the intent to make her finally know just why she should fear the Drule unleashed, and almost not caring if it made her fear Sabbath as well. "You want that?" Her eyes were wide, Romelle backing up as Sabbath grabbed at her robe.

"Sabbath!" She gasped out as he tore open the robe's front. She was still wearing the nightie, it's ribbon missing so that it couldn't properly close. His body screamed with hunger, Sabbath practically sneering as he stared then found what he was looking for.

"This!" He said, grabbing at her. "Is this what you want?"! He demanded, tracing his nails over the still red claw marks on her hip. They weren't light scratches, but deep enough to have bled. His anger mounted, Sabbath ignoring his impulse to trace his tongue over those marks.

"It didn't really hurt..."

"Didn't really hurt?!" He repeated with a snort.

"At the time...I was so excited, so into everything that was happening, that I barely felt it..." She tried to touch him, and he grabbed at her wrists. "Sabbath it's fine, really. I don't mind a little blood play as long as it's you that does it. And you know why? Because I know you would never truly hurt me."

"You can't know that."

"Yes I can."

"You can't, when even I don't know if that's true or not!" Sabbath growled out in an anguished tone.

"Then search your heart..." Romelle insisted. "Search it and find what you need to let you know it's okay. It's okay to be the Drule, to be yourself with me..."

He was shaking his head no, denying it with both word and action. "It will NEVER be okay!"

A pained look in her eyes, Romelle cried out his name. "Sabbath!" But he refused to listen to her reassurances, or accept the comfort of her touch. Pain twisted her expression further, Romelle looking far more hurt by Sabbath's rejection than anything his claws had done this night.

"Why won't you trust me on this?" Romelle finally asked, her tone plaintive. "Why can't you take a leap of faith and..."

"And what? Put you in danger?" Sabbath interrupted harshly. "I won't risk you...I won't hurt you anymore than I already have."

"You're hurting me more with your refusal to try to do anything, everything we can to save our marriage."

Those words were like a dagger to the heart, Sabbath feeling as though the room was reeling. Those spoken words gave acknowledgement to the fraying threads that held their marriage together. And though Sabbath had long known their marriage was in danger, it still hurt all the same to have it confirmed that Romelle felt it too.

"Romelle." He swallowed then, the rising bile burning his throat with it's foulness.

"Please Sabbath..." Romelle had nerved herself to approach him once more. "I don't want to lose you."

"I don't want to lose you either..." He whispered in a hoarse tone of voice.

"Then fight for me, for us!" Romelle exclaimed, actually thumping a fist against his solid chest. He grabbed at it, examining the cuts and scrapes across her fists' knuckles, knowing he was the cause of this as well. "Sabbath...?"

Pain brimming in his eyes, he raised her fist to his lips. Brushed his mouth over her abused knuckles, cherishing even this small touch, Romelle looked just a tad teary eyed, bringing her other hand to his face, brushing back the wavy tendrils of his unbound hair.

Unable to resist completely, Sabbath nuzzled lovingly that caressing hand of hers. He was unable to keep the amazed look out of his eyes, Sabbath marveling at the realization that Romelle had gotten a taste of his wild Drule side, and wasn't yet turned off. But even as he felt grateful for that, Sabbath was just as certain Romelle would eventually leave him because of it. If not for what had happened tonight, then in the nights that followed, when the Drule side of him took more and more control of his desires.

"I am fighting for us." He said out loud. "I war with myself day after day. Sometimes it's all I can do to keep the Drule from devouring you..."

She was wise to shiver, Romelle trembling slightly. But that worry didn't keep the intrigue look out of her eyes, Romelle giving him a quivering smile. "Maybe you should let him..." At Sabbath's shocked look, Romelle was hastily trying to explain. "I mean...tonight wasn't bad...you were wilder than normal, more aggressive and unrestrained with your demands and desires. But..." Her cheeks were turning pink, Sabbath still gaping at her. "I didn't mind. And I'm ready to try again...to experience all of the Drule."

"No...you don't know..."

"I do." She hushed him, pressing her fingers against his lips. "I want to do this...for you and for me. For US." She quickly replaced those fingers with her mouth, attempting to kiss away any protests Sabbath could voice.

Now it was Sabbath's turn to tremble, but it wasn't entirely fear that caused the shaking. Not when he was trying not to soften to Romelle's wishes, to give her what she thought she wanted. Just as powerful, was the urge to grab her, to sink his nails into her tender arms and hold her trapped against him for a merciless kiss. But he remained in control, though barely. Holding back even from this simple but expressive act of loving her with his mouth.

The Drule in him was restless, not liking this gentle but ardent attempt at kissing. Claws curled, Sabbath still too in control to let loose the side of himself he so demonized.

Sabbath could tell Romelle was turning frustrated, his wife all but climbing up his body in an attempt to arouse him. He didn't want to, but his hands went to her behind, gripping her bottom carefully but firmly to support her as she wrapped legs around his torso. Her hands toyed with his hair and his clothing, Romelle wiggling even as he held onto her. The way she had positioned herself, it left her rubbing up against his erection, a low growl tearing from his throat at her persistent wriggling.

Always wanting her, always needing her, Sabbath still tried his best to resist. Tried to focus on something other than the way Romelle rubbed her groin over his cock, the way her tongue teased and curled around his. But never did he lose sight of the fact that all it would take was a little lowering of Romelle's body, and she would end up firmly seated with his cock inside her.

A frustrated whine from Romelle, the woman suddenly pulling on his hair. "Let go." She said fiercely, actually biting down on his lip. His whole body twitched in reaction, Sabbath growled Romelle's name in warning. He almost lost himself when she began licking at the spot of blood on his lip, Sabbath stumbling backwards against some heavy piece of furniture.

The stumble put the tip of him right at the entrance to her body, his cock actually starting to slip inside. Romelle let out a throaty moan, even as Sabbath attempted to draw back. But the feel of her silk insides clinging to that little bit of him was too much, Sabbath growling as in one smooth stroke, he plunged in all the way to the hilt.

Romelle cried out in surprise, and Sabbath's own cry wasn't that far off from it either. Never had he entered in so fast and so deep right at the start, the man always preparing Romelle with slow penetration as to prepare her for his size. He didn't think he could stop though, and Romelle's hands clutches at his shoulders, her insides clenching tighter in an attempt to hold him to her.

"Don't stop." She begged, then turned threathening. "Don't you dare stop!"

It was all but too late for him to even consider stopping, Sabbath shifting in Romelle's grip. She moaned, her body continuing that vise like grip that made if difficult to withdraw enough to thrust properly. The Drule slithered closer to the surface, wanting to forcefully pound into Romelle, too impatient to wait for the woman to get used to having something that big inside her.

Romelle was impatient too, as evidenced by the hard bounce she performed. Sabbath hissed at her to be careful, but Romelle just pulled on his hair and growled against his lips.

"Shut up and fuck me!"

Shocked that she was capable of such language, Sabbath never the less strove to obey his wife at least part of the way. He was still fighting himself, still resisting the Drule's wild impulses, even as Romelle's robe and lace nightie were shredded under his claws movements. Before he was fully aware of what had happened, only tattered strips remained over her back. It left his hands free to roam over the smooth expanse of her back, and caress over to the clawed open skin of her hip.

Her hip wasn't bleeding at the moment, but just the fact that at one point it had? It both thrilled him and sickened him, Romelle's blood all too alluring. Drules liked blood, and they especially liked it in the heat of their passions, be it love making or in the midst of battle. His fangs hurt, and his claws curled, Sabbath knowing how easy it would be to slice open Romelle's wounds. The temptation to taste, to gorge himself on her blood proved his undoing, Sabbath panicking. Romelle felt it in the way his strokes lost their speed and rhythm, the princess grabbing at Sabbath's face.

"Look at me...focus only on me!" She ordered.

He fought her grip, shaking his head no. As good as it felt to be joined with her, Sabbath felt sick too. He couldn't do this anymore, couldn't hurt Romelle any further, at least not physically. Even as he forced her to let go of him, Sabbath pulling out of her body, he wondered though. Wondered if it wasn't the hurt but also the disgust she might display if she had any inkling of what the Drule might make him do.

"I..." He couldn't even touch her, not even to comfort her. Barely looking at her, but aware of Romelle with all his senses, Sabbath jerked his pants back into place. He didn't even try to stuff himself inside them, just backing away from Romelle.

To Be Continued...

This chapter drove me freaking nuts. Okay I wrote six several months ago, but was very unsatisfied with the last 12 kb. It was 33 kb in size, (I think this version of six is 31 kb) and they had sex at the end of the first draft. I felt it was wrong the way it happened, that the last 12 kb was contradicting the first 21 kb. So I sat on this for MONTHS hoping to be able to rewrite a chapter that took me almost three weeks the first time...or at least rewrite the last 12 Kb. And what happens? They start to have sex in the new attempt too!

It was always my intention that Sabbath leave the room. I thought they would argue, and I know I was very worried that Sabbath would come off a jerk if they did. I've been very adamant that Sabbath leave to spend the night somewhere else. Why? Because Allura and Lotor need to get involved. In other words an upset Romelle calls Allura again, and this time Lotor gets mad that Romelle and Sabbath's problematic love life is interrupting his and Allura's. So decides to do something about it, so his life with Allura can get back to normal.

I also have this back story, reason why Sabbath demonizes his Drule half so much. But I'm starting to feel frustrated that it's gonna make this longer than I wanted. I wanted this to be short, to be wrapped up by chapter 10.

I feel frustrated, cause it's like I can't get the chapter to be right once I get past the first 21 kb. But I think this is my last attempt to try and write six. Onwards and all that. Though I still feel like the last half of six fucks up my future plans. -_-

-Michelle

Guest, thank you! Sorry for the long wait for this new chapter. *sheepish look*


End file.
